bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Verkaik, Anna
Anna is the daughter of Jedi Knights Becca and Zachary Verkaik, and the granddaughter of Jedi Master Owen Verkaik. History Early Life on Trudaa While her grandfather took on the role of Anna's Master, her parents also played a part in her development and Jedi training. Anna's morning consisted of Force studies, leading into educational studies such as mathematics and history. After midday meal, she would have physical training. In addition to her classes, Anna was required to set aside time for meditation and some play time. Anna's Force training included the Jedi Code and the Three Pillars - the Force, Knowledge, and Self-Discipline. Her physical training also consisted of rudimentary lightsaber skills. Her play time included games designed by Master Owen to condition her body and mind. When Anna did have some free-time she would play with the jungle creatures. Her Master and parents noticed Anna had a natural affinity for communicating with the jungle creatures. Two furos even took to living in the temple and Anna named them Codo and Podo. Imperial Capture When Anna was only five standard years old, Master Owen decided it was time to leave Trudaa. She and her family went from planet to planet until settling on Draven. This is where a team of Jedi hunters would finally track down Anna and her family. The hunters and their Imperial dungeon ship troops chased the Verkaik family into the forests of Draven. Zachary was the first to fall; he was surrounded by too much blaster fire to keep deflecting and was gunned down by multiple shots. Master Owen would be next; he fell to the lightsaber attacks of two of the Jedi hunters. In the chaos of the battle Anna got separated from Becca. While in hiding from the hunters, Anna was subconsciously sending her feelings of fear and desperation to every living creature around her. The hunters and their troops were overwhelmed by packs of wulvens while Anna was sped away by a strider. The hunters who took Becca presumed that Anna was killed in the animal attacks along with their comrades. Confused and scared, Anna lived in the forests of Draven surviving with the aid of the local fauna. After a few months the hunters would return to Draven better equipped to combat the creatures that appeared to help Anna. This time Anna was easily captured and imprisoned aboard the hunters’ dungeon ship. Placed in a small cell with obsidian colored walls, she was floating above a device that held her about a meter off the floor and secured her hands and feet in an energy field. Other than the droid that brought her her food, Anna had no contact with her captors. Part way through the journey, the dungeon ship lost power and was ripped out of hyperspace sending Anna flying into one of the walls of her cell stunning her for a few seconds. As she regained her senses, she could hear blaster fire and screaming. A large explosion right outside her cell buckled the blast door revealing a small opening. The explosion also moved one of the floor plates exposing a small maintenance crawl space. A large black reptilian monster poked its head through the door to Anna’s cell and hissed at Anna. Anna made a pushing gesture with her hand which sent the monster flying backwards. She then slipped into the maintenance crawl space. She could hear the monster hissing at her and trying to come after her but the monster was too big for the crawl space. With the aid of the Force and staying mostly in the crawl spaces, Anna managed to survive until she was rescued by two different freighter crew who would band together for awhile. When the two crews parted ways at a Rebel base, she stayed with CJ Morgan's crew because of Blade who is like her and understands the guidance she needs. Post Battle of Yavin Appearance and Personality RPG D6 Stats (Anna's stats reflect their level as of the Battle of Yavin.) Template Type: Jedi Youngling Species: Human Sex: Female Age: 7 Height: 1.09 meters; 3’7” Weight: 23 kg; 51 lb Dexterity 4D Dodge 5D, Lightsaber 4D+1, Running 5D Knowledge 2D Survival 3D, Willpower 3D Mechanical 2D Beast Riding 3D, Beast Training 2D+1 Perception 3D Search 4D, Sneak 4D Strength 2D Clinbing/Jumping 4D, Stamina 4D, Swimming 4D Technical 2D Special Abilities: Animal Intuition: She has a natural affinity with animals. She can add her Sense skill to beast riding and beast training and can add her beast training to Force skills when interacting with animals. Lightsaber Combat Form I: Shii-Cho: -1D to all rolls when facing an opponent using any of the other lightsaber forms. Maneuvers: Defensive stance. Force Skills: Control 3D, Sense 3D+2, Alter 3D. Force Powers: Control: Accelerate Healing, Concentration, Control Pain, Hibernation Trance, Remain Conscious, Remove Fatigue. Sense: Beast Languages, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Receptive Telepathy, Translation. Alter: Force Wave, Telekinesis. Control & Sense: Projective Telepathy. Control & Alter: Accelerate Another’s Healing, Control Another’s Pain, Control Breathing, Plant Surge. Sense & Alter: Friendship. This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 10 Move: 8 Equipment: Tattered youngling robes. (As of the Rediscovery of Trudaa.) (S)Melee Combat: Shao’dengia 4D+1 (S)SCholar: Shao’dengia 2D+2 (S)Brawling: Shao’dengia 2D+2 Special Abilities: Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Unarmed Manuevers: Foot Sweep, Weapon Block. Melee Maneuvers: Dazing Blow. Character Points: 11 Equipment: Casual clothes, Training lightsaber(5D) . Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force-sensitive